Necessary Suffering
by Shiva's Avatar
Summary: “There are many ways to make a boy break, and if we are to harness the demon within him, the shell of a body must be broken completely. Is there any better way to torment a body then pain … pain inflicted by one he would deem ‘friend’?”
1. Warning

_**WARNING!**_

**_(Because that summary space just isn't long enough to put a long enough warning to protect my ass should I accidentally scar someone…somehow …)_**

_**This piece of fan fiction is rated "M" … meaning it contains elements that are unfit for non-mature readers. These elements contain (but are by no means limited too);**_

_**-Scenes of a sexual nature (which may or may not be somewhat explicit)**_

_**-Slash (Meaning male-on-male interactions)**_

_**-Graphic violence and/or gore **_

_**-Dark Elements (IE- instances of character death)**_

_**If any of these elements are going to unduly bother you, I strongly urge you to find another piece of fan fiction to read. **_

_**On the other hand, if these elements won't bother you (or might even appeal to you), I hope you enjoy what you read!

* * *

**_

_**--Similarly, since I might as well get out all the boring stuff …**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any characters/elements related to the anime series.

* * *

_**

**_--- All that being said, if you do decide to read on, I hope you enjoy it! _**

-Shiva's Avatar-


	2. Chapter One

Necessary Suffering

Chapter One- Training and Bonding

By Shiva's Avatar

_Dirt … Sweat … Fear … Boy …_

_BOY!!_

_Him! Boy! My boy! _

_Touch. I touch. Strong … my boy … hard muscles, smooth skin, soft hair … my boy._

_He barks at me. I don't understand. He barks and barks … too many words … I don't understand._

_Dirt … Sweat … Fear …Boy…_

_He reeks of these._

_Want. I want him._

_Lick. I lick. Skin … arms … chest … nipples … chest … stomach … cloth … thighs ... stomach … _

_He barks louder, he struggles more._

_I still don't understand._

_My boy … I want my boy._

_Doesn't he want me?_

_Dirt … Sweat … Fear … Boy …_

_Want … I want him._

_Bite. I bite._

_Fangs attacking the fabric in my way. White fabric baring my way to what I truly want. Rip … growl … tear … rip … tear …_

_And then my boy is just like me. Bare. Natural. Excited._

_Dirt … Sweat … Fear … Ramón …_

_Smell. I smell them on his lips as I push our bodies together. _

_Lick. I lick those lips, wanting to taste him._

_He barks again. Blue eyes wide, reeking of fear._

_Lick. I lick those lips, letting him know everything will be ok._

_Smile. I smile at my boy … then lick his neck._

_Bite. I bite his neck … lick it again, then move my tongue down. _

_Lick arms … chest … nipples …_

_Want. I've wanted my boy for so long …_

_Lick. I lick. chest … stomach … manhood._

_He howls. Three words … over and over and over …_

"_Stop!"_

"_Kiba!"_

_  
"No!"_

_Kiba … Kiba … I'm Kiba._

_He's howling for me … wants me, just like I want him._

_The other words don't matter … my name … he's finally calling my name …_

_My boy._

_Bite. I bite carefully._

_Lick. I lick carefully. _

_For my boy … _

…_I love my boy..._

_He moans. Says my name again and again._

_Bite. Lick. Lap. Lick. Lap … _

_My boy barks and moans._

_Bite. Lick. Lap. Lick. Lap … _

_Then he finally howls. Howls my name._

_Taste. I taste him._

_Primal. Natural. Mine._

_My boy …_

_Dirt … Sweat … Fear … Sex_

_I love my boy. He loves me._

_Lick. I lick. Stomach … thighs … legs … feet … soles …_

_He doesn't bark anymore … just pants._

_Lick. I lick. Thighs … legs .. feet .. soles …_

_I want him to bark my name again._

_My name._

_Mine…_

_My boy._

_Up. I try to lift legs. They stay down._

_Growl. Try again. Fail. _

_Growl. Search … find. _

_Leash. Leashes on my boy's ankles._

_Bite. Rip. Tear. Growl. Bite. Rip. Tear._

"_Kiba!" _

_My name! My boy! He said my name!_

_Lick. I lick. Ankle … legs … thighs …_

_He barks again … too many words … I don't understand._

_He squirms. Twists. Kicks._

_Excited._

_Just like me._

_Dirt … Sweat …Excitement … Sex_

_My boy. I love my boy._

_Up. I lift legs._

_Move. Touch. Lick. _

_Move. Breath. _

_Enter._

_He howls. _

_Hurt._

_He hurts._

_I whine._

_Lean forward …_

_Lick. Lick away tears._

_Dirt …Sweat … Sex …Shame_

_My boy. I love my boy._

_Push. Thrust. Push. Thrust._

_Bark …_

_Need to tell my boy …_

_Bark …_

"_Na …" Push._

"…_ru…"Thrust._

"_... to …" Thrust._

"_Lo … "Thrust-thrust-push._

" …_ve" Push-thrust._

"_Love …" thrust-push._

"_Nar …" push-push-push-thrust._

"_Naruto!" Thrust._

_Finish._

_Pant. I pant._

_He pants too …_

_My boy … I love my boy._

_Lick. I lick. Face … tears._

_Out. I pull out._

_Warm … I miss his warm._

_Want. I want my boy._

_Lick. I lick. Face … lips … tears …_

_Love. I love my boy._

_Chest. I put my head on his chest._

_Thump-Thump. His heart beat._

_In … out … in … out. His breath._

_Warm … so warm …_

…_My boy._

_Dirt … Sweat … Sorrow … Sex_

_He doesn't bark anymore._

_Want. I want him to say my name._

'_Kiba'. I want him to say 'Kiba'_

_Tired._

_Tired and satisfied._

_Sleep. Sleep with my boy._

_Warm him with my body …_

_Listen._

_Thump-Thump. His heart beat._

_In … out … in … out. His breath._

_Warm … so warm …_

…_My boy._

_Tired. So Tired._

_Love my boy._

_Love my Naruto…_

_Sleep._

_----------------------_

"… you're a monster," Urie said, looking at the crystal ball that was floating eerily above the marble table. The blond felt tears threaten his blue eyes, barely able to watch such nightmares turned reality.

"And to think, you don't even know the best part," Az smirked, irises dancing at the drama he had created in a room but three doors away. Tearing sapphire eyes off the floating crystal he turned, a finger playing idly with his golden hair, to grin at his twin.

"You kidnapped two boys, poisoned one out of his mind and had him rape the other … how could things get any worse?!" Urie asked harshly, placing his arms around himself, as though trying to create a physical shield that would protect him against his brother's words.

"First of all, you kidnapped them, not me. This is just as much on your hands as it is my own. Second of all, I slipped the blond a little some leidenSie," Az said with a giggle. Urie shuddered, afraid to ask what the herb had done. Az was a master of poisons, an alchemist of all sorts of confections of a terrible and perverse nature.

"And what does that do? It can't be worse then what you gave the other boy. Disrupting his chakra and making his wits on par with those of his canine companion," Urie muttered, desperately trying to convince himself of that … afraid his brother would prove him wrong.

"Little Urie … surely you know me better then that! LeidenSie is a very special herb, very fun to play with. You inject it into a primary artery, and the body pumps the poison through the system. It stimulates nerves while inhibiting endorphins … well, and several other key chemicals. But let me not bore you," Az purred, rising from the couch and wrapping his arms around his twin's neck.

"And that means?" Urie asked, flinching at his brother's touch.

"It means that a little boy just had the worst orgasm of his life … and that he'll probably be crying all night from the searing pain inflicted to his rear," Az whispered gleefully into Urie's ear.

"Why?! Why did you do this to them?!" Urie growled, guilt gnawing away at him.

"There are many ways to make a boy break, and if we are to harness the demon within him, the shell of a body must be broken completely. Is there any better way to torment a body then pain … pain inflicted by one he would deem 'friend'? Besides, he needs to feel for the dog … it'll speed things the game later," Az mused.

Urie knew better then to ask what his brother had planned ...with his luck, Az would be more then happy to share with him every gruesome detail.

"Now go my brother, I'll need the girl for my next game … its going to take some time for the boy to become responsive to his puppy, and you know how impatient _master _is," Az said, pulling away suddenly. With a seductive saunter he walked across the room and caressed the still floating crystal, grinning at the boys it showed.

"I'm only doing this for _him._ Because I know all this serves some greater purpose!" Urie yelled at his brother, trying to distract Az from what he knew to be a sadistic day-dream.

"Believe what you will if it helps you get to sleep at night," Az purred. "But first get me the girl; I'd like to see my new toy before I play with it."

Urie felt his soul retreat at the thought of putting another innocent person into those blood-stained hands … but knew he had no choice but to follow his brother's demented edicts.

"You could at least find this as repulsive as I do," Urie whispered, feeling tears escape as he turned to do what he knew to be his duty.

"I could … but then I wouldn't have nearly as much fun," Az replied coyly, placing his forehead against the crystal, and indulging again in the memory of the blonde's wondrous symphony of screams of protest.

Both knowing all to well, that Naruto's agony had only really just begun.

* * *

Author's notes- 

… Here's the cliffnotes version of the author's notes, seeing my computer ate the original sprawling mass.

1) I'm trying some new writing elements (this is my first time trying to write anything really "dark"). Constructive is awesome, because it helps me master my sole art form.

2) This is my first time using the Naruto cast … gimmie a little lee-way while I get used to them (correct me if I do something wrong, but be nice about it, ja?)

3) I'm also trying a new writing style (first half a character POV – in this case puppy minded Kiba) and then the third person narrative. That'll probably be the norm for this fic, only the first person POV will character shift (I think Naruto has it the next real chapter) – Similarly parts of this might fic be a little confusing … stick with me to the end though, and I promise it'll all come together :grins:

4) Az's poison monologue bites (I'll do some serious research to be more scientific and precise for next time). And Leiden Sie is German for "suffering" (as a completely random aside).

5) I lost my Az author note rant … I'll remake it for next chapter. Long story short? Naruto connecting with Kiba equals bad.

6) Side-note ... this site killed my formating. :Sighs:

That being said, I've spent my day writing and editing and am going to bed. See you all next chapter.

-laters-

-Shiva's Avatar-


End file.
